Darkness Consumes
by ForwardRetreat
Summary: Within every heart there is a bit of darkness.. whether you let that darkness consume you is completly up to the individual.. sasuke and naruto return in bad shape and sakura is forced to make a tough descion.


This is my first fanfic ever. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. This fanfic begins with when Sasuke leaving Konoha to makes his long term goal come true. For those who have already read the manga you already know what Sasuke's biggest goal is. This story follows a bit of the original naruto manga but i do add some new players to the game.

In every girl's dream the knight in shining armour comes and rescues the damsel in distress and they live happily ever after.. but deep within the heart of konoha the princess's are traded

for medical ninjas and the knights in shining armour become heartless shinobi who only think for them selves. Happy endings did not exist because as a shinobi your mission was to

protect or die protecting. **( I know the beginning is a little cheeesy but please bare with me.. it has been 3 years since sasuke had left Konoha for orochimaru)**

Sakura starred out the window as she watched the rain fall. She wanted naruto to return home. Ever since he had left to 'become stronger' konoha had been pretty quiet. There was

nothing to keep her mind from wandering to blocked out memories of him. Naruto knew sakura inside out.. he knew that sakura was deeply hurt from Sasuke's departure so he kept her

distracted by dragging her to gatherings with everyone and talking to her constantly. Eventually she grew tired of talking so Naruto would tell her how he felt .. it was a good way to get

everything off his mind. They were each other's shoulder to lean on. Sakura was counting down the hours until she would finally get to see naruto again.. his big smile and his laugh.. she

missed him so much.. she even missed Kakashi.. and his habit of always being late and coming up with the most lamest excuses. She was in deep thought when all of a sudden a loud

voice shouted "GET LADY TSNUADE, SHIZUNE AND SAKURA.. WE ARE GOING TO NEED EVERYONE.. THEY ARE BADLY INJURED AND LOOSING ALOT OF BLOOD" . Sakura snapped her head up

and her worst nightmare had occurred .. a blonde hair boy and black hair boy both being rushed into two separate rooms. Nurses where whispering " they were fighting each other when

they both released some powerful chakara attacks.." Sakura blocked out the nurses talking and started running towards naruto's door.. she grabbed his chart and started yelling out

directions and placing her hands on the nearest wound. When naruto was finally stable.. she rushed over to Sasuke's room and saw lady Tsnuade and shizune working hard to keep the

Uchiha alive. Sakura stood there frozen.. until she heard Tsnuade's voice say "sakura.. either you get it together or leave". Sakura understood what her mentor meant. Be useful or go

home. Sakura slipped her hand on the Uchihas head and started to release her chakra into him.. slowly he began to stabilize. Starring at the Uchiha brought up to many emotions.. she

did not want to feel like that. She had spent years and years of feeling nothing .. now all of sudden anger, sadness, confusion and pain were all coming at her all at once. She wanted to run... so she slowly began to run ... out of the hospital and into the field full of flowers.

**(Sasuke's dream)**

"**Sasuke if you want to beat me you have to hate me.." voice starts to fade..**

Sasuke was stuck in this nightmare... it was like being back at Orochimaru's place. He had left because he had gotten everything he needed from Orochimaru..but something was

bothering him. Orochimaru spoke softly just before Sasuke's katana went all the way threw.. he stated " she alive Sasuke.. he's alive and she's alive.. (coughing up blood ) Akatsuki ...

Sasuke was so full of rage he did not want to hear anymore lies so he pushed the katana more into the sanin. What did he mean she's alive.. he's alive.. it just did not make any sense..

at all. The last thing he remembered was naruto trying to tell him something important.. or maybe it was not important but..meaningful. His curse mark started to act up and he told

naruto to shut up and leave him alone. He was already to far gone.. there was no coming back from what he has done. And then he opened his eyes to see not naruto but.. a beast with 4 tails..

After that everything went dark.. and now he could hear beeping.. like the sounds of a heart monitor in a hospital. Wait.. was he in a hospital.. he prayed that it was some random village hospital and not konoha's.

"Uchiha wake up" said a woman with pig tails with blonde hair.. Sasuke's eyes slowly started to open. "Sasuke Uchiha, do you know where you are? " spoke another voice. Sasuke nodded he mouthed "I'm in a hospital...right?".. Lady Tsnuade nodded her head and then cuffed Sasuke to the bed.

"good now that i know the surgery went well and you will be recovering shortly enough I can finally finish my report and have you watched 24/7 get some sleep Sasuke your going to need it".

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was told she must report to the Hokage's office immediately so she rushed back as soon as possible.  
"WHAT IS IT? IS NARUTO OKAY?.. "

"Sakura breathe.. we talked about this. Breathe in.... and out.. i need to ask you a favour.. and i know this is allot to ask from you given the circumstances.. but.. i need to you interrogate Sasuke"

Sakura just looked at her teacher and began to laugh historically; she wanted to believe in her mind that her teacher was just making a joke.. but her facial expression did not change. Sakura thought to herself.."god dam it she is not kidding".

"Lady Tsnuade please... I cannot do this.."

"sakura this is not a favour this is a order, you know where to find the anbu masks.. Please meet with Ino and she will give you some tips on how to interrogate. That. Is. All" she turned back to doing her paper work.

"Hai sensei" she bowed her head and went off to find Ino. Ino was already waiting for sakura.. as soon as she saw sakura she yelled " SAKURAAAA I HEARD WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO.. I

OFFERED TO DO IT INSTEAD BUT SHE INSISTED YOU WOULD DO anyways.. hears everything you need to know.. and you must wear the mask and use this voice changer built into to make

you sound different.. good luck sakura... " Ino's eyes were looking at sakura's eyes... she could see the sadness and confusion in them..so she gave sakura a big hug.. and told her once again good luck.

Sasuke was lying in bed when he heard a knock on the door... he gave a quick "hmp" and then heard the door open.

The person was obviously part of Black Ops since they wore the uniform and masks.. Sasuke knew that he was going to be questioned but he did not think it would be this soon.. he was

not prepared to tell everything yet.. hell when was he ever prepared to say a thing! Slowly the anbu member grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and placed it in front of his

bed. No pen, no paper nothing to write notes down with. Sasuke was kind of impressed.. considering the information he may give he'd the anbu member to not want to miss a thing and record it down on paper. The figure spoke with a dark deep voice.  
"Sasuke Uchiha , Missing ninja of the hidden leave village today i will be the one asking the questions and you will be the one answering , if you refuse to co-operate your punishment will

result in death. If you co-operate there may be a chance of a lighter sentence. Do you understand what i have just said Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hmf" replied Sasuke "typical Sasuke" muttered sakura "what did you just say?! Sasuke spoke with a hint of curiosity sakura had slipped up.. "BAKA" SHE yelled to herself YOU ALMOST

BLEW IT!%^$%^$%%$% "Nothing" she replied. The interview went on and Sasuke co operated with answering all her questions. She was about to say she was done asking questions

when suddenly someone's voice called out her name. ".. I know your busy but.c. we really need you.. " Sakura's eyes opened just as wide as Sasuke's did.. "I'm coming" she responded quickly

"Sakura.." Sasuke replied..

Sakura..walked away slowly and pulled the mask off to reveal her pink hair.. Her eyes shifted to Sasuke and back to the door. She left Sasuke's room in silence..


End file.
